kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NerdyBoutKirby/Archive 6
Good News! Just thought I'd let you know that it looks like I will be able to get Kirby: Planet Robobot on release day after all! :D And that of course means I will be much more helpful on getting stuff done on here! -- Giokutalkuser 01:30, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Glad to hear it! We'll need all the help we can get in June. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 04:25, April 4, 2016 (UTC) KPR Artwork KPR_Bronto_Burt.png KPR_Data_Cube.png KPR_Invincibility_Candy.png KPR_Kirby_2.png KPR_Maxim_Tomato.png KPR_Scarfy.png KPR_Star_Block.png KPR_Waddle_Dee_2.png Hey NBK! I've got a bunch of new Robobot artwork that needs to be made transparent. Could you do that please? ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 11:51, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :You got it. Keep up the good work! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 17:19, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Robobot Talk I wasn't going to mention this if it didn't continue, but the Kirby: Planet Robobot talk page seems to be increasingly becoming a place for theories and game chat. Should we let that slide, or suggest to take that discussion to a blog? ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:07, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :If it keeps going, I'll step in and handle it. This should all stop or slow down in a few days when KPR releases in Japan. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 18:16, April 23, 2016 (UTC) While on the topic of this game, but not on a topic directly corresponding to the above, there's been some article creation—but not the kind we want to see, at least, not yet. I'm sure you've noticed it, and it's an issue that I want to fix/minimize, if possible. People are either making articles that are in the works already (probably due to ignorance, which is understandable) or shouldn't even exist yet because the game's not out (English release, I'm going to ignore the Japanese stuff until we absolutely need it). This makes this wiki prone to subpar articles (which requires the extra steps of deletion and reconstruction), spoilers (let's not ruin this game for others), and Japanese content as a result of impatience which will later get replaced by English content. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:18, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :I don't have a big problem with spoilers after the game is released in Japan--that's what spoiler templates are for. It's when we get spoilers before the game's release anywhere that we have a problem, since all the information is unfounded by credible sources. As for premature article creation, I'm willing to let it slide this game if it's within reason. My standards for article quality are pretty high, after all, and not everyone is suited to do that in one try. Perhaps Gioku should create some sort of Claimed Articles page for Wiki navigation and then make a PSA on KWTwitter to minimize repetition. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 16:21, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, I was thinking about something like a claimed articles page or something resolving around the Twitter. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:36, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Perhaps it's time we get a start on this project. It seems that every day, there's at least one new unnecessary article created. Such an announcement would certainly help a good deal. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:33, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm getting quite tired of this repetition. Part of me almost wants to keep the article, not out of laziness, but so that others could just build up on it; since that's not our current standard for these ones though, I'm still setting them up for deletion. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 11:40, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::I believe that Luis is creating the KPR stage articles. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:56, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'll talk to Gioku about that before the day is done. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 20:22, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::LOOK AT THIS: [LINK] Shrekyardigans (talk) 19:04, April 27, 2016 (UTC) New section? I'm new here but I wanted to ask someone about maybe adding a new subcategory to characters in Kirby RBAY "Animals in Kirby RBAY" with non monster wildlife like sheep and flotzo? Toad Brigade We may have a problem. This person put up numerous edits to the Planet Robobot page. While it may be constructive, we have no idea where the information came from and some of it seems quite far-fetched. Think you can do something about it? Thanks. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:05, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :I'm willing to let it last until tomorrow. We can confirm it then. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 15:10, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Robobot Armor info As I understand it, there's been a massive amount of info pouring onto the wiki regarding KPR for a couple days now, and I've decided to try to avoid reading it until the English release of the game. Since this new info is Japanese, we may not be totally sure of everything, but I was wondering if there was any concrete information from this info about Robobot Armor I could use for making the page. Thanks in advance! ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:32, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's true that the game released physically and digitally in Japan today, so we're seeing things that weren't seen before. However, all story- and boss-relevant information we've been getting is officially from the English version. In other words, everything that's being typed is completely true and correct by our standards. It's possible all the articles (minus the claimed ones) will be created by short-term users while the three of us are shielding our eyes from spoilers, long before the game is even in our hands. :Truth be told, I'm partially considering dropping out of work here until late May. I'm definitely sticking around for a week or two more, but these constant spoilers are going to drive me insane, especially if they last a whole month. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 21:45, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::It's definitely an unfortunate situation for those of us who don't want spoilers. In fact, in many ways, it would be more comfortable if we didn't allow them to add these spoilers yet, except for what was announced in English. However, there's really no good reason not to, other than the fact that it spoils the game big-time long before the non-Japanese release. ::Because we have to allow these contributions, we have to regulate that influx, but doing so thoroughly spoils the game for us. It's definitely not a good situation. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 22:02, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Yep, sacrifices must be made in our line of work. I just have difficulty adjusting to it with each game release. I think it's slightly worse this time around, though, since the official English info can't be altered or misconstrued in any way, and it encourages even more article creation than Japanese info. I'll probably stick around, but I don't plan on improving any of the new content until I've played that far--that'll be awhile. :::If there's one thing that is comforting about this, it's the confirmation that this game will have a good story. ''KTD's story is one of the main reasons I dislike that game, so it's good to know KPR will be an improvement. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 01:24, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've decided not to read the story, but I trust your judgement that it's a good one. ::::I also just claimed two articles for myself today- C.O.G.S. and Security Force. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:28, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Kirby's Dreamland 3 Talk Hi! I'm glad you like them!, yes, I'm using the Zsnes emulator and it's great! the rom is a little bit glitchy (a lottle in some parts) but other than that it's really nice to play and take screens. I feel like KD3 has been left out a lot, it deserves more attention. Phlintorres98 (talk) 23:22, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. I believe some of the enemies may be missing screenshots. If it's no trouble, would you mind looking through the list and capturing images of the missing characters? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 23:27, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm on it! ::Can I rearrange that list into a table with screenshots in order of appearance? I think that would look quite good! Phlintorres98 (talk) 00:08, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh no i'm sorry i'm sorry I'll try to make it up Phlintorres98 (talk) 02:52, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm afraid not; that's a highly specific database component. Love the enthusiasm, though. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 00:40, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: Susie I don't mean to rush you or anything, but I feel like that page needs to be published soon. This page has been made at least 3 times already, and it's getting a repetitive. Don't mean to rush, it's just becoming an apparent issue. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:37, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'll have to release it in an incomplete form. Impatient editors are so frustrating. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 01:40, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::They really are. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:54, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Star Dream Soul OS Do I have permission to make a page of this? :No, as the page has been claimed. Other claimed articles can be found here. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 11:38, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Would you like some help on this? You don't seem to have got very far... Callum90ish (talk) 04:40, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::He's not online. He's on a 2-week away period. I believe at least one week has passed. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 05:17, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::OK, then. I'll wait. I just thought it would be nice to have this article up, and wondered if I could help in some way. If it's not welcome, I'll give it a miss. Callum90ish (talk) 05:30, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::I've felt similarly. We'll probably have to make adjustments to the article claim system for the next game. People have been getting upset for how long some articles have been "on hold." Personally, I don't understand the rush. If you don't have the game, why do you need to know? If you have the game, go find out yourself; it's a primary source. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 06:26, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::If everything goes according to the schedule Nerdy provided, he should be returning to the Wiki tomorrow (July 8) or the day after. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:47, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Would you like some help with thd Star Dream Soul OS page? That would leave you free to work on Susie's page, which I imagine is a bit of a challenge, given her in-game history, etcetera. Callum90ish (talk) 04:54, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::I appreciate your offer and your patience, Callum90ish. I expect to have Susie done by tomorrow night and Star Dream Soul OS started then. I think I can handle the writing myself, but you'd be doing me a huge favor if you could get several Miiverse screenshots of each form, with one specifically geared for the infobox. NerdyBoutKirby :::: [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 05:20, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sure, I can do that. Give me a couple of hours, and I'll have it for you. :-) Callum90ish (talk) 06:49, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Great, thanks! Please post them here when you've got them. While you're doing that, could you get an image of the Inner form shooting the beam of Patas, Dacoogas, and Volms? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 17:06, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I've got the picture for the infobox at least. Finding pictures of this boss seems to be quite hard, and I'm struggling to get up to it myself (thanks mainly to Galacta Knight Returns, which is challenging in itself). Here's the picture (I found it already on the wiki, as well as on the Internet): Callum90ish (talk) 21:02, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Keep chipping away at The True Arena. On top of the Patas, Dacoogas, and Volms, could you also get a screenshot of the giant Code Cubes it attacks you with? Code Cube is starting to need a face lift. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:09, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, I'll keep chipping away. You want several screenshots of each form, including ones of the Code Cube attack in Phase 1, and the Pata, Dacooga and Volm's during the last battle. Is that right? Callum90ish (talk) 21:24, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes. Could you also recreate the image you sent me as an exact-size screenshot? It sounds unnecessary, but the closer we can get to the actual screen size, the better the quality is. So to recap: *The image you just got me (exact-size, for infobox) *Three from phase 1 *Code Cube attack *Three from phase 2 *Three from phase 3 *Three from phase 4, one of which has Pata, Dacooga, and Volm ::I hope I'm not asking too much. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :::No, it's nothing. Every good wiki article needs these sort of things. I can get them for you. One question: do you have any advice on beating Galacta Knight? I've only gotten past him once (before I took on this task). Callum90ish (talk) 21:38, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'd recommend abilities that hit hard and offer plentiful invincibility frames--Stone, Hammer, and Smash Bros. come to mind (if you have a Smash Bros. Kirby amiibo, that is). Careful guarding is also valuable. I had the benefit of knowing Galacta Knight's moves beforehand, since I've fought him countless times in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Hope that helps some. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 22:03, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'll try and follow your advice. Seems like Bettle would have been perfect against Galacta Knight, based on my experiences, and your advice. If only they had carried it over from KTD, . Sad. Callum90ish (talk) 22:12, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. Why'd they have to bring back Circus? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 22:14, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'd love to help this as well, as I am capable of surpassing Galacta Knight, but internet's a problem. As I'm away from home (for 8 weeks, my third week is just about over), I can't post to miiverse due to the internet. However, I do have a picture of Phase 4 with the Galactic Nova enemies, but only as a saved post. These handicaps of being away suck. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:28, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'm fairly sure I can beat Galacta Knight again - he's just really annoying, and difficult to get past. I'm not as experienced with Kirby (only started playing with Triple Deluxe) as you guys, so Galacta Knight is new to me. I'll get it. I'd appreciate your help with obtaining these pictures, though. It'd be much appreciated. Callum90ish (talk) 23:51, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Wait, if internet is a problem, then how're you... never mind. Either way, I greatly appreciate your commitment, both of you. There will be plenty of time for you to get the pictures, since I expect Susie to be done tomorrow (I know I said that yesterday, but stuff happens) and SDSOS to take a good deal of time. Keep up the good work, guys. =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 00:38, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :I have weird problems. On my computer, I've had times where I had Wi-Fi (the symbol at the top was full), but no internet (made obvious by my Skype icon still being "offline"). Now, I have internet, both my laptop and 3DS, but on my 3DS, I can't go online (except for that one time on Tri Force Heroes). I don't really understand it, but what I do know is that it's preventing me from taking pictures and getting them to miiverse, so that'll have to wait until I get back (or a miracle), which could be an issue. As for getting through Galacta Knight, I have an idea, if you can do it. There's a strategy with the Wheel ability that can make certain tasks a joke. When using the wheel ability, you're generally invincible except when you're stopped or turning. However, a turn jump is still invincible. By constantly using turn jumps in the same area, you can deal damage to bosses without suffering damage. This makes tasks like doing the True Arena in Kirby: Triple Deluxe without taking damage incredibly easy. If you know what I'm talking about, you should try it, and hopefully, you'll be able to defeat him without much an issue. However, there are some bosses that can be too high for your turn jump to reach (notably the final one, so you may want to use the Roulette Copy Pedestal before that fight), so you'll have to jump and then transform, or use the Sky Wheel attack (press pause and look at the move-set if you don't know what I mean). Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:59, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the advice. I will attempt to use that to beat Galacta Knight. I'll let you know how I do. Callum90ish (talk) 02:29, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :I've got some screenshots for you. I managed to beat Galacta Knight this afternoon, and I got some screenies of phases 1 & 2. I didn't get any further than phase 2, unfortunately, but it's a start. Callum90ish (talk) 05:58, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you for the images. I got what we needed myself yesterday, but I'm sure we can make use of what you've gathered. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 20:23, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Robobot Logo I think it would be nice if we could create a new logo for the wiki to celebrate the release of Kirby: Planet Robobot (Like we did last year with KatRC). You don't necessarily have to make it yourself if you don't have time, though. Actually, it'd be nice to start a trend of changing the logo for the release of every new game. Thoughts? ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 14:30, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :I was planning on doing that about a month ago, but I'm not sure at this point. I had a bit of outsider help on the ''Rainbow Curse logo and I've since lost contact with the assistant. I could try to see what I can do--it may be simpler than the KatRC one--but I can't promise anything. I've been busy lately and I'll be gone Saturday through Monday. I'd like to make one if I can. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 20:40, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't sweat it if you can't make it. I can probably throw something together (replacing normal Kirby with Robobot Kirby or something) if you're too busy or if you run out of time. Let me know in that case! I'll just need you to make it transparent if I do it. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:50, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Considering the release of ''KPR is only days away, I thought it'd be appropriate to show you a logo for the Wiki that I've come up with since you left. Any feedback on it would be nice, and it's okay if you don't use it. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:24, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Excellent work! I'll try to transparentize it in the next few days. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 20:44, June 1, 2016 (UTC) XxBloodXxXSugarXx This person is becoming an issue. I have made a warning to this person that if he/she does anything else against the wiki's policies (previously removed Claimed Article banner, in which then later tried to edit the page regardless of the template's replacement, removed talk page content, edited others' user pages, and a spam blog post), they would be blocked. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:08, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :I'll keep a close eye on this wild guy. He's currently got an article claim, so I hope he plans on turning a new leaf. If he does, he'll have a happy home here among the rest of us wiki folk. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 17:15, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I think that claim was more of a form of spite, but yes, let's hope this person doesn't cause any more problems. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:21, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Column width Hey. I've been working with the wikitables recently, and I was wondering if you could inform me on how to adjust the column widths, if possible. I recall you doing something like that a few months back. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:39, June 16, 2016 (UTC) While I'm here, another thing. I'm obviously going to need images for Team Kirby Clash; the problem with that is that names will appear, whereas Kirby Fighters (Deluxe) would just show generic "Player 1" and so forth. I'm not sure how I feel about putting up pictures that have people's names on them. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:16, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :If I could help on this second issue here, perhaps the person taking the screenshot may be able to change their username to something generic like 'Player 1' temporarily for the screenshots. Would that be a good solution? ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 15:21, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I suppose I could try to do that. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:39, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Voting Suggestion Hello. A couple of other people and I have proposed that we replace the construction template picture with the Waddle Dee wearing a hard hat, instead of Hammer Kirby. If you could hold an official voting thread, that'd be nice. A Wild Roleplayer Appeared 13:46, May 7, 2016 (UTC) 23:06, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :He's offline, and will be like so for a little less than 2 weeks. However, you can talk to Gioku about this. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:00, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Kirby RP I'm sure you're aware of the Kirby RP that's been going on around here in the forum. It's been going on for more than a year now (March of last year was the start to be specific), it currently has 9 threads, and more than 4000 messages (the forum as a whole has only over 5000, so this series of threads is almost 80% of the content). Is this something we should be concerned with, or should we just let it be? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:46, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't been troubled by it since our main content isn't buried under RPs. It would be a different story if all editors except me stopped writing real content and devoted all their energy to roleplaying. Enough gets done around here that I don't mind especially. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 04:17, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey. You said you wanted the archiving and whatnot of the Kirby RP done by the end of this week, as it'll be deleted. We may need a little more time to do the archiving. We're only about halfway done. I'm not saying another week, but more time nonetheless. We can, however, delete the RP threads that have already been archived. Sound good? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:37, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :I don't quite understand why archiving this stuff is a priority for us. Regardless, I'll delete the first ten parts now and let you continue on with the archiving if you so desire. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 01:04, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::The idea of archiving it is kind of for their own sanities. By transferring the content from those forum posts to the Kirby Fan Fiction Wiki (where they're continuing their role playing), they have access to it, and the RP can feel more complete than if all of those threads were removed without being able to replicate them first. I've experienced something like this, doing a role play but having to have certain content archived for a disclosed reason. It wasn't all archived though before the "deadline," so when I try to look back at it, there's a portion of the RP that I cannot recover the content for, just being a part of my memory for as long as I can hold it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:47, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Favorite ability templates You think we should have like some favorite ability templates? MetaKirby23 (talk) 20:46, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Like Kirby, I have Returned to Dream Land Hey Nerdy! I'm back from my trip. I'm here to ask you, like you asked Iqs and I when you left, what important events have happened since I've been gone. Thanks in advance! ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:07, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :It's good to have you back. Lots of articles have been published (one of which I had to spend seven consecutive hours on because of impatient fans). I rediscovered an [[Boss Endurance#Trivia|Easter egg in the Japanese version of ''KDL3]]. Most notably, Iqskirby passed his RfA. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 14:56, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, some more articles have been published and we're have a discussion if we should merge the Survival Rush and the Boss Endurance 12:14 16, July 2016 (UTC-03:00) Brasília :::Thanks for the updates, guys! ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:26, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Flavor Text Confusion Hey, Paul2 and tails41yoshi say that the latest flavor text shouldn't be at the bottom, and I was wondering, is that the wrong way? Kirbot Blasting Off! 16:36, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Looking around, I think they might be incorrect about that. Most Copy Ability flavor text lists display all texts, including the one featured at the top of the article. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 16:39, July 16, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks for clearing that up! Kirbot Blasting Off! 19:26, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Mark as patrolled This button has appeared since I've become an admin (which was how I figured I'd become one in the first place), but what does it do exactly? I looked through the link you sent me, but I don't recall this being featured there. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:32, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :I dunno, I've never used it. If I were to guess, I'd say it probably leaves some kind of note declaring the page as one that is being specifically monitored. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 20:45, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Team Kirby Clash screenshots Hey Nerdy! As you most likely know, the Wiki is in need of screenshots of the English version of Team Kirby Clash, and has been for a while. I myself have been working on a page (Power Tablets) that requires some pictures. Unfortunately, I am currently not able to obtain images with a generic username for Player 1, and was wondering if you could help me out by working on getting some screenshots for my page and for the Team Kirby Clash page. Any help here would be appreciated! ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:58, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :I may actually be able to provide. I've found out that I'm able to go online (and thereby access miiverse) by using my phone's personal hot-spot, so I should be able to get pictures for TKC and Power Tablets. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:28, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Great, that would be helpful. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 18:40, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Concept Artwork Where are you getting all of this? Just curious, stuff looks really interesting. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:09, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :Y'see, I'm a really close friend with Shinya Kumazaki--you know Benogoo? That enemy was my idea initially. Either way, he sends me select pieces of concept art that I'm allowed to post online. ...Nah, I got 'em from here. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 03:43, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Gee, man. Didn't realize you were working behind the scenes. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:45, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Two things Hey Nerdy! Just a couple of things I wanted to ask. First, I was thinking recently about what might be the best way to directly show level intros on level pages for games such as KDL, KDC, KA and KDL3. A YouTube video of each could work, I suppose, but they're pretty short, so I was wondering if we might be able to get a gif of each individual intro. Any thoughts? Second, I think it might be just about time to revert back to the old Wiki logo. Wasn't sure whether to ask Gioku or you, though. In the future, should I ask you or her about this? Thanks! ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 14:10, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :I know we have descriptions of the intros (or some of them, at least). Videos would probably work fine if used in moderation. As for the logo, I've tried to change it back twice but I receive a weird error message that doesn't let me change it. I plan to talk with Gioku about it when she returns. Alternatively, Changtau might understand what's going on. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 03:40, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree, videos would probably be easier, though I can't seem to find any videos with the individual stage intros; they're all compilations of all of the intros from one game. Perhaps we could get Changtau to upload them separately on his channel, though that may take a bit of time to do. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:25, September 22, 2016 (UTC) About "Secret Area" So, uh, just have a teeny tiny question for you. Should DDD's entrance really be counted as a secret room? I mean, it's not like it's actually "hidden" like the other doors in ''KDL. It's always there, that looming picture of him...anywho, juuust wanted some clarification. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 03:36, September 23, 2016 (UTC) KrTDL Screenshots I'm having a hell of a time trying to find out how I got KrTDL working on Dolphin. Now it's telling me to download numerous ISO files and such which it didn't tell me to do last time...technical things, which I get, but...ugh...in other words, working through some issues currently. A shame I can't get this one or K:64 working, but I'll keep at it. Just an update, here. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 23:33, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :Good news on both fronts: I just finished getting all the images myself from an HD YouTube video (the quality is overall good, though not as good as an emulator), and Changtau2005 has experience with that. In fact, I asked him about it semi-recently, so the answer should be toward the bottom of his talk page. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 23:42, September 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Right. I read over it just to make sure I had everything right, and I do, so I'm guessing I just grabbed a bad egg out of the RTDL roms. But now that you have the images, guess I'll try to find one later to keep it handy. Thanks! Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 00:22, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hi! Would you please add interlanguage links, it:nl:pl:ru:zh: to the main page? Thanks. --Plover-Y (talk) 2016-10-09 10:57 (UTC) P.S. If you have no time to do it, would you mind if I edited main page? --Plover-Y (talk) 2016-10-17 12:42 (UTC) Thank you very much for adding them!! --Plover-Y (talk) 2016-10-21 22:47 (UTC) "Moves" articles Due to my work on "Tap Dash," I've had to consider what categories the article fits in. One of those categories is called "Moves," which features some of the various techniques that Kirby can use in his games, like grabs attacks, Slide, Star Spit, and so forth. However, I've noticed that other basic techniques, such as "Hover," "Air Gun," and "Mouth-to-mouth" do not even have their own articles. Paul and I have talked a bit about this. Do you think that these articles should exist? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:26, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :"Moves" or "Techniques" sounds good to me. Alternatively, we could merge everything into one article called Techniques. Whichever sounds preferable. NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 04:03, October 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I would actually prefer if we created the separate pages rather than merging into another huge page. As it stands, it would just be a bit of an extra hassle to merge all of that, and I believe there's enough info on each move to warrant their own articles. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 13:05, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah. I don't think we want to change every instance of "inhale" into "technique#inhale|inhale" and the likes. While the articles may be relatively short, it's not like we haven't had short articles before. Take for instance practically every Combo-ability article. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 13:20, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Air Gun artwork Hey again! I've begun working on the Air Gun page, and I was a little bothered by the backgrounds on these Air Gun images. Could you please transparentize these three images for me? Sorry to keep asking you to make all these images transparent instead of doing it myself, but again, I don't really have the program necessary. Do you use Photoshop or something similar? I'm interested in getting such a program at some point, if possible. Thanks! Kirby's Dreamland (Kirby (Shooting Air)).PNG KNIDPuff.jpg Kirby Fires Air Puffs.PNG [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:48, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :Here's one that I managed. In the editing software I have (which I believe is present in numerous others), there's a tool called "Instant Alpha" which allows me to click on a point and then expand outward. It takes all of same color pixels touching each other and deletes them, in which expanding further would cause some pixel in antialiasing to be taken out as well. Expanding too much, however, could take out content that you still want. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:28, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :And this one. KNIDPuff transparent.gif Kirby Fires Air Puffs transparent.gif Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:35, October 19, 2016 (UTC) ::In cases such as these, it's tough to judge whether we should even bother removing the background. While we do prefer transparent images, some images (notably the one from KA) are low-enough quality that trying to transparentize them ends up making them look worse. KTnT Air Blast.png|KTnT KNIDPuff.png|Transparentized ::NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 22:42, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, the one from Kirby's Adventure is rather difficult to edit because of antialiasing and those blue lines. The Nightmare in Dream Land one looks fine by itself, but as a thumbnail, not so much. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:55, October 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::To make things easier to process, I moved all the images in this conversation into orderly galleries. I attempted to transparentize a few, but only one was successful (seen next to the KTnT pic). NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 23:07, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thanks, both of you. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:44, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Copy Abilities: Revenge of Meta Knight I noticed that you had a bit of concern regarding doing the abilities for that sub-game, because it doesn't exactly have distinct levels like the others do. However, on the title screen, it has chapters, 1-7. You could try to use that to organize things. Recommend you do it in reverse order, that way you know when you've made it into the next chapter, because you've already experienced that already. E.g. the beginning of Chapter 7 is the escape sequence that autoscrolls, there are 5 copy essences at the beginning, and part of it was replicated in Robobot near the ending of Access Ark's first extra stage; once you get to that same point after starting on Chapter 6, you'll know you're now in Chapter 7, then you can leave, start on Chapter 5, rinse and repeat. Just a suggestion. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:40, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Kirby Wiki article referenced by Ars Technica Hey NBK, remember all that work (logs) to put together information on ''Kirby's Toy Box a while back? It's been linked by an article on Ars Technica about video game preservation. The ROMs for Guruguru Bo-ru, Cannonball, Pachinko, and Arrange Ball have been found in an auction and bought for about 800 dollars. They also have a little more information about the Satellaview system. It's not quite accurate in our article that the games can only be played during the broadcast period; the games can only be written to a blank ROM cartridge during the broadcast period, but the cartridge is then available for posterity unless it was overwritten. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 19:52, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, that's awesome! It always feel good having our contributions acknowledged. Thanks for alerting me. NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 21:55, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Soundtrack Hi Nerdy! If you're in the neighborhood, mind swinging by the Forums and offering input on what you think the 10th Anniversary music should be? It's here. Thanks! Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 23:08, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Changer item Hey NBK! Since your last edit to the Propeller, I've looked into the Kirby's Rainbow Resort reference you used for the "Changer" item. At this reference, I saw some items we seem to lack pages for, including the aforementioned Changer item as well as the Flip, Replica and Crash items. My question is, do you think we should make pages for these items? Should we decide to make these pages, I wouldn't mind doing that. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'Wrong holiday.']] 20:40, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :Aw, Nerdy's fine. =) The items sound like a good idea, though we could make Crash a part of the Crash ability's page, since the KDL Bomb item is part of Bomb. If you want sprites for them, they're easily found here. You can handle those if you'd like, since I may very well have my own KBB project to work on at the moment. NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 21:02, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay! I'll be sure to get started on those sometime soon. Now, as for the Crash page, I was thinking we could make a "Crash (item)" page, but now that you mention the KDL Bomb item, adding it to the main Crash page sounds fine. ::On another note, I'll likely be for the most part inactive for the next week starting tomorrow. As we always say, hold down the fort! :D ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'Wrong holiday.']] 21:28, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::We'll keep everything safe in your absence. Good luck and farewell! Til' we meet again. NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 23:34, November 21, 2016 (UTC)